Hands down
by mourningview
Summary: One tree hill crossover. Full summery inside.
1. Default Chapter

Hands down

By: Mourningview

Disclaimer: Just the traditional; not mine, never will be, wish it were but it ain't gunna happen, so long and goodnight. 

Summery: One tree hill meets Gilmore girls. Lucas grew up in a small but well-known town of Hartford (which is Tree hill, but with a better name and to fit the story). All things from both shows still apply but are twisted for my pleasure (and yours, I hope.) Read a hopefully you will understand. 

Part one: Breathe in for luck.

Sitting on a couch that is resting upon the porch of a beautiful house, two brunets chatter about. They are talking about anything and everything, one topic being the new school that the younger one would be attending in the days to fallow.

"So, Why are you insisting on doing this," the younger of the two asked as the other painted her toes a bright scarlet color. 

"Because Rory dear, you're going to be starting private school tomorrow," the other replied. 

"Well, yes Ma I will be, but I'm going to be wearing shoes. Nobody's going to see my feet."

" They might!" Lorelai replied enthusiastically. Rory gave her mother a knowing look but Lorelai continued on with her fun. "Everybody knows that private school girls are bad. And bad girls always wear red nail polish." 

After the two share a spout of giggles, a lull takes over the conversation. Lorelai concurs it first and begins a new tête-à-tête. "Are you nervous?" She inquires. 

Rory looks up at her mother and then back at her feet, " About what?"

"About starting Chilton." 

"Well I wasn't until I heard about all those bad girls," Rory mocked her mother. Her mother asks her if she is for real, but before Rory could answer the question seriously, her best friend a small Korean girl runs up to them yelling about a new CD she had just gotten. And the night ends with Rory moving her toes back and forth trying to get them to dry. 

~*~*~*~

The school day starts off with a few unneeded distractions that pass. One being, Lorelai running around as if she was going to the rodeo and of coarse sleeping in. Once that passed, then a nice comfortable ride was taken to the out skirts of Hartford were Rory's new school was located. Then meeting up with a father that wanted to get into her mothers pants, and of coarse Rory's over baring grandmother who had to make it just that much tougher. 

Rory was finally feeling good about the new school and her first day at it, once third period rolled around. She had meet a few people who seemed as if they would be great people to know and a few that seemed to have never seen an outsider. While sitting in her 3rd period, French history class, Rory caught glimpse of someone walking into the room. She held her breath as she took in the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

A hand wafts through his golden locks and she waits for her breath to return. Rory almost chocks as she hears his words come out in a muffled speech. " Sir," he says as he hands the male teacher his note. He does not look cocky, but at the same time looks as if he has a secret. He then takes his seat and the teacher goes back to his boring conversation. 

~*~*~*~

Rory walked out of class to see a couple fighting loudly and passionately. She tries not to stare but just cannot seem to look away. The blonde girl is screaming about her boyfriend (or so Rory assumed) not ever caring about her feelings. The boyfriend tried to hush her with a kiss, but did not get to far when the girl walked away blaring on about the same discussion and the brown haired boy fallowing her hopelessly. 

" Soap opera of the popular and resentful," she hears someone mouth behind her. Rory turns and almost knocks over another girl. The girl squinted her eyes and took a step back. "Hi, I'm Hailey," she introduced and let a petite hand fall into place. 

Rory took this as an indication for a handshake and also let her hand fall into place; they shook and beamed at each other as Rory then introduced herself. " Lorelai Gilmore, but everyone calls me Rory." 

"Who is everyone?" A high-pitched voice comes into play. 

Rory then looked over her shoulder and saw a small but well built blonde girl staring at her with piercing eyes. The eyes were more then piercing, if they were daggers they would have cut her throat and began to hack off body parts. " Umm, everyone I have ever known?" Rory replies sheepishly.

The girl dismissed her reply and went on. " I'm Paris."

"Hi, Paris." Rory responded looking from Paris back to Hailey who was giving Rory a signal, with her hand and making the motion that it was cutting her throat. " I didn't see you there, " Rory continued.

" I know all about you, too. Lorelai Gilmore from Stars Hollow."

Rory twitched but continued on with the conversation, "Like I said you can call me, Rory"

" Are you going out for the 'Franklin'?"

Rory turned to Hailey as if to ask what the 'Franklin' was, but Paris cut in and told her. 

"Nice innocent act. At least I know you're not going out for drama club. The Franklin, the school paper, is you going out for it?"

" I have to find my locker first." Rory stated sarcastically and Paris gave her another look that could kill. 

"I'm going to be editor next year."

Trying to move away from Paris and toward Hailey, Rory sighed. " Well good for you."

"I'm also the top of the class, and I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate." 

Rory pointed to herself and then to Hailey. " We're going to go now." As soon as the two started to walk away, they heard Paris yell out. 

" You'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain and the Franklin is my domain. And don't you ever forget that."

The two turned a corner and Rory's coloring came back to her face. " Is she bi-polar?"

"I don't believe so, that is just Paris. She has always been like that and most likely will continue to be." They giggled and walked off.

"So, umm…" Rory paused. " Wow, for the first time in my life I do not know what to say."

" It's okay, it happens. We can bond over hating Paris." Hailey suggested.

Rory smiled, " I don't hate people, I dislike intensely."

"How is my favorite girl doing?" Rory turned just in time to have the blonde boy she was previously staring at envelope her into a hug. Her eyes got as big as humanly possible as his hands roamed over her back and she felt herself melt. 

"She is doing fine, but she is not the one you are sexually harassing." Rory heard Hailey reply. 

"So, who am I sexually harassing?" He questioned, dropping his arms. 

" That would be me." Rory mumbled. A second later Rory was left without the boy's appendages around her. " I feel it an honor, to be your favorite girl instantaneously." 

Hailey laughed,"Oh, it is." She finished with a wink at Lucas. 

" So, Me what is your full name. Is it Mime or Messy or am I totally off base?" Lucas asked with a smile glimmering on his face. 

All Rory could think of were the gorgeous teeth that were teetering on the edge of his full red lips. She was so confidante until that very moment, but all was shot to hell there after. She was about to try to move her lips and form a syllable when Hailey answered for her. 

" That would be Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore. She's new." Hailey winked at him.

Rory sat contemplating all that was happening for a moment until Lucas laid his hand upon hers and introduced himself. " I'm Lucas, Tristan Scott. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Rory nodded, in return. 

" Well, I got to get going but I'll see you tonight and it was nice meeting you Rory. I'm sure we will meet several times a week, the soap opera like lives of Nathan and Payton are played out quite frequently." Hailey gave a shrug and was off as soon as possible. The bell rang and most of the hall way cleared out. 

" Yeah, bye." Rory mumbled and took a step back stepping on to Lucas' foot. " Oh my gosh golly darnet, I'm so sorry. I'm a spaz with a capital 'S'." Rory degraded herself. 

"It's okay."

"No, it not. I just thought that you left because you know, she left and… god I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you have to weigh like 100 pounds, you stepping on my foot will not kill me." Lucas reassured her. 

" Not to be rude, because it would be a total insult to be rude after I crippled you, but why are you here?"

" Because the state requires me to go to school?" He answered back.

Rory shook her head emphatically, " No, that's not what I meant. Never mind. Lets start over, I'm Rory" she held out her hand.

Taking his hand and grasping hers electric shocks blasted through her. "Hi Rory, I'm Lucas. I was standing behind you wondering what class you had next?"

"Well, Lucas not to sound like a buffoon, but I have no clue." Rory told him as she reached into her backpack. "Ah here you are!" She talked to her paper as she unfolded it. " I have sophomore gym, you?"

" Me too." Lucas shot back.

"You're a sophomore too?"

" Ah, no. I failed last year." 

"How can you fail gym?" Rory asked without thinking. 

" You do not show up because you have a half brother in the class." Lucas answered.

Rory made a face, " Sore topic, Sorry."

"No, its okay. I'd tell you about it, but we have to get to gym."

"Y'okay" Rory said as she followed Lucas who took her arm and led the way.


	2. Part two: Breathe in so deep

Part 2: Breathe in so deep.

Girl in need of beta, email slayerintraing@yahoo.com, and apply.

Rory was hanging on to his hand as they ran towards the gym, the school was so expansive that it was taking them absolutely forever to actually get there and when she had to take a breathe Lucas glared at her. " You aren't the athletic type are you?"

" Oh, no. As soon as I get into my magical sweat pants and Nike shirt, I'm the most athletic person you will ever meet." Just then a realization hit her.

"Judging by the deer in the headlights look you are sporting, something is wrong." Lucas observed. 

" I forgot to get my clothes from my locker." She stated hitting herself on her head. Lucas asked if that was it, and Rory was about to burst. "Is that it, I'm not going to get a participation grade and then the best I can get in the class is like an A-." Rory exasperated. 

" Ror, I'll give you some clothes to wear and all will be fine."

Rory looked up at him with her big eyes beaming over with happiness. " I love you so much!" she said as she grabbed him and hugged him with such force for her small body. 

" Not a biggy." Lucas insisted as they walked the rest of the way to the gym. He had a smile lingering on his face as he ran into the locker room and fetched his extra pair of gym clothes. Running out quickly after he changed into pair of blue shorts and gray t-shirt, he handed her the smaller sizes, which would still drape over and around her. " It is a medium, and the shorts are a universal small, so they should fit." 

Rory gave him a quick hug and a kissed him on the check hurriedly before she ran into the girls locker room and changed as fast as she could. She ran out adorned in Lucas' black Nike shirt and matching black shorts tucked and folded up in a way that they did not look as if they were quite as big as they undoubtedly were upon her. "Do I look okay?" she asked as they made their way into the gym ten minutes late. 

" Is it enough to say that I'm feeling a manly pride seeing you dressed up in my clothes?"

" It is enough if you say, that you feel a manly pride seeing me look wonderful in your clothes." Rory pointed out. 

"That's what I said." Lucas insisted walking close to her as they entered the group that was gathered around Whitey. 

" You're both late." Whitey pointed out.

" Yep" Lucas admitted as Rory cast her eyes towards the ground. 

Whitey noticed his new student, and sighed as he told them not to be so again. He then split up the group into boys and girls as the girls went off with his teaching assistant and the boys followed him. 

Rory gave Lucas a sadden look as she walked off with the rest of the girls and he went off with the lower classmen men. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

" What is this, glorified cheerleading practice?" Rory complained as she was hoisted onto the shoulders of one of the girls. 

" That would be what it looks like Miss Gilmore, and if you were here for the first ten minutes of class; you would have heard that today the boys are playing basketball and doing tryouts for it, as the girls try out for cheerleading." The TA told her in front of the whole class. 

" Isn't that illegal to separate boys and girls and force them to do activities that are gender bias? " Rory questioned as she was flipped down and landed in a superior way to what others before her had done.

" Miss Gilmore, we are not forcing you. You always have the opportunity to sit out." And with that Rory was finished with her tryouts and with the conversation in whole. Sitting down on the blenchers with the other girls who were finished with their try outs she waited for the TA to give them the last ten minutes of class to change back into their uniforms and get ready for the next class. 

" Were you out with that guy?" a girl asked Rory. Rory turned to her and saw a small blonde girl and a brunet who were both looking as if they were about to pounce unto her. 

"And are you wearing cologne?" the brunet questioned. 

Rory shrugged, "Yeah, Lucas let me barrow some clothes, so I guess they smell like him." Rory answered nonchalantly, but really was reeling from the experience of smelling the sweet and bitter smell that was the essence of Lucas.

"Are you two like, going out?"

" Or fucking?" 

Rory turned the brightest color crimson she had ever been in her entire existence and looked at the large group, which had accumulated around them. " Oh, no. No." She assured them adamantly.

"Yeah sure, She is so boinking out his brains." The brunet blatantly put it as she stared down Rory.

" Now Madeline, he's an upper classmen they do not use the word 'boink' they use a word like…" the Blonde seemed to rack her brain for a second as Rory stood quietly. " They use a word like, intercourse with plain old sex in front of it."

" So, a Magdalene." The girls said and turned away from her. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

" Who was the chick Scott?" a guy asked as they blocked each other and ran around with Lucas try to get free. 

" Rory?" Lucas questioned.

" The one who you walk in with?"

" The one wearing your clothes." Said his teammate who did a lay up next to him.

After getting the rebound and walking around them dribbling the ball and going for his own lay up (it being his turn in the drill.) " Oh, that is Rory, she's a friend of Hailey's."

" The supposed best friend Hailey? Are you two timing her, now?" 

" Neither are anything other then friends." Lucas said getting back into position.

" But on a daily basis you must spend a lot of time in the janitors closet with your friends." One of the boys hinted. 

" You know what? " Lucas questioned with blue furry in his eyes. " This conversation is over."

The boys shrugged and got back to the game. " Whatever Scott."

Now on to part three, and remember. " My mommy always told me, if you can't say something nice do not say anything at all." So, if you are like one reviewer (hint, hint) and do not like my writing do not read it. Oh, and if you don't like one of the two shows, do not read the story when it says bluntly " One tree Hill and Gilmore girls crossover." Is it brain surgery to figure that one out? 


	3. Part three: this air is blessed

Part 3: This air is blessed. 

" That was the worst experience of my fleeting life," Rory told Lucas once the she had changed. She held out his dark clothing for him to grab, just as he was about to snatch for them, their hands grazing each other once again and all over again the electric sparks jumped threw their beings. 

A raspy question emerged from Lucas a moment latter. " You had a bad time too?"

" Glorified cheerleading practice does not make my being become elated." Rory retorted. 

" You know you're strange?" Lucas inquired.

" I pride my self on it." Rory smiled at him and then winked before she asked a question. " So, what do you have next?"

" Lunch." Lucas proclaimed as they walked towards the cafeteria. " You?"

" Lunch."

Lucas observed that she did not pull out her sheet to be aware of this. " You didn't even have to check."

Rory had a widening smile take over her face and with a fake Italian voice she proclaimed. " A Gilmore always knows when lunch is."

" So, do you want to sit with us?"

" Umm, I don't know. My social schedule is becoming so askew, what with everyone loving me so much that they give me a new name." Rory joked. " Yeah, I'd be more then happy to sit with you."

Lucas smiled, and laid his arm around her shoulders. " So, what is your new name?"

" Magdalene." 

Lucas' eyes went wide as comprehension hit him. "Oh," He let out in a muffled understanding. 

" Is that a good 'oh' or a bad ' oh'?" Hailey questioned as she snuck up behind the pair. " You two seem to be on friendly terms. Should I be jealous?"

" Definitely." Lucas winked, and then put is other arm around her shoulders. " Not," he concluded.

Entering the cafeteria, the three scouted out a table that would accommodate them. While standing there Lucas turned as he heard a voice come from behind them. Dropping his arms from the girls' shoulders, a menacing face played upon his angelic features. 

"Pimpin' it up, bro." Nathan said as he circled the group. 

"Shut up, Nathan." Lucas growled.

" I'm just congratulating you on getting a new Mary, and what a Mary she is!" He waved his hand from side to side and made it look like a female figure. "All the right curves in all the right places. Share Luc' where do you find them?"

" Don't do this Nathan. You have Dan to belittle women, don't follow in his footstep." Hailey told the brunet boy as Rory took in the whole sight. 

" But why not follow in his footsteps, their pretty good footsteps…."

~*~*~*~*~

" Your faithful pooch is here to say 'Someone needs to talk with you'," An Indian man named Michel exaggerates.

" Is it my mother?" Lorelai questions with her figures crossed behind her back

With his absent-minded Michel answers, " It could be." 

Lorelai looks around him the hotel inn (which she manages), standing at the counter is Dan Scott the man who was flirting with her earlier that morning at Chilton. Lorelai turns back to Michel, "It could be?" She questioned making a fake Indian accent as she said so. 

" There is a resemblance?" Michel said with a tight-lipped smile, as he walks off. 

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she turned back to Dan and smiled at him and he did the same to her. 

" Hi."

"Hi. Is this a bad time?" He questioned with seemingly censer concern.

"No, not at all. What are you doing here?" Lorelai questioned as she rocked back and forth on her heels. 

" Well, I had to meet an associate for lunch, and he was coming up from New York so I thought, 'Why not meet him in a beautiful inn?'."

" That's good. Enjoy your lunch." Lorelai stated about to excuse herself. 

He took the hint, but wanted to get one other thing in edge wise. "Thanks. I will. I was also wondering if maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime. "

"We're a little food-obsessed, aren't we?" Lorelai laughed.

" It's the company more than the food that interests me," he joked in return.

"I'm flattered." Dan leaned in and asked if that was a yes. Lorelai returned his question with something of a statement, "That's a… You're a dad."

"And you're a mom. Although I'm still finding that really hard to believe." he flirted obviously. 

"No, I mean, you're a Chilton dad."

Dan's expression fell a bit. "Ooh, that sounds bad."

"Not bad. Just tricky. You know, Rory just started there, and I think I should let her fall in with the bad crowd before I start hooking up with the P.T.A." Lorelai explained.

"I'm not on the P.T.A." Dan elucidated. 

Lorelai was wavering a bit, he was charming she told herself, and she did kind of like him and he was trying hard, but she tried to hold to her principals. "See? There you go, I can't date anyone not on the P.T.A."

" How about we just happen to meet at a basketball game, one that might happen to be at Chilton around five O'clock Friday night." 

" Will there be venders with an assortment of food that no one over thirty should touch?" Lorelai questioned. 

" There just might be."

" Okay, you got a deal." Lorelai held out her hand and Dan took it and held it for a brief second. 

" So, Friday." He began. 

"Friday," she ended. " Have a good lunch." She waved him off as she walked away.


End file.
